Lost World
"Lost World" (ロスト Rosuto Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight themed around demonic creatures from another dimension. Lost World's card frame is formatted differently than other card frames to signify its otherworldly origins. The card backs are different as well, signifying that the cards do not belong with normal cards and cannot be put in the main deck. This world serves as an antagonist deck in the anime utilized by Vile Ranma. In Future Card Buddyfight Ace Holy Chronicles, however, this world serves as an protagonist deck utilized by Lily K. Rockwell. See also: Lost World (Support) Playstyle Lost World is unique from other worlds in that a player wishing to use Lost World must begin the fight with a different flag and deck, and use the Lost World flag's "Belost" ability to change their flag into Lost World, resulting in the main deck being replaced by a 30-card "Lost Deck". Once the "Lost Deck" is in play, Lost World users harness their terrifyingly powerful cards to overwhelm the opponent. In addition to being significantly more powerful than the average Buddyfight card, Lost World monsters do not have any size, bypassing the size restriction. Cards not from Lost World that remained when "Belost" was activated can still be used for the rest of the fight. Lost Deck *''See Lost Deck.'' Associated Characters *Vile Ranma (Anime) *Lily K. Rockwell (Manga) Sets containing cards Booster Sets *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Booster Set 4: Drago Knight Character Packs *S Character Pack 1: Deity 100 Yen Dragon (JP) Climax Booster *S Climax Booster 2: Violence Vanity Special Series *S Special Series 1: Lost Dimension Special Packs *S Special Pack 2 (?? cards) Other *Promo Cards Attributes *Astrodragon *Deity Dragon Tribe *Dimension Dragon *Dragod *Linkdragon Order *Lostvader *Ninja *Water List of cards Flags *Lost World (card) Items *Vile Demonic Arms, Lostless Wall *Vile Demonic Cannon, Lostless Maser *Vile Demonic Gun, Lostless Buster *Vile Demonic Particles, Lostless Heizer Spells *Day of Devastation *Dimension Absorb *Dimension Breeding *Dimension Cruelty *Dimension Denial *Dimension Draw *Dimension Gain *Dimension Gate *Dimension Jamming *Dimension Lifestream *Dimension Mirror *Dimension Razor *Dimension Revenge *Dimension Revive *Dimension Ruin *Dimension Shadowgate *Dimension Wave *Dimension Zeggaine *Distortion Wall *Flourish of Nihility and Desperation *Invasion from the Deep and Vile *Vanity Cells *Vile Vortex Impacts *Carnage Destroy Blaster!! *Vanity Destruct Vanish *Vanity Zero Blazer!! Monsters *"Fallen Fang" Orcaliner Odorio *Agoniagill Dlhyvalam *Ankosred Noitdead *Aquinas Dogma *Arlpow Peyduwallr *Demonic Dragon Release, Vanity Husk Destroyer *Deugaine Zascyth *Effeslay Rallface *Episto Ira Gnitz *Gargantua Lost Dragon *Hannel Kant Dauf *Inummael Katarant *Iregeit Delusion *Katathlubach *Ker Phobmand *Light of Vile, Vanity Husk Destroyer *Lost Cross Astrologia *Lost Thunderaxe, Agito *Meren Kosgaard *Olektius Origenes *Oxideos Aralgeine *Toliarzeg Fulgaine *Nihility Vanguard, Vanity Epoch Destroyer *Vanity Husk Destroyer, "THE SKULL" *Vile Demonic Deity Dragon, Vanity Epoch Destroyer *Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer *Vile Demonic Husk Deity Dragon, Vanity End Destroyer *Whistle Fedwal Ugaine *Zorune Zorken Category:Lost World